Unexpected Relationship
by Prophet21
Summary: High school is over and summer has begun However, one students if different from the rest When he walks into a sewer tunnel, and finds something unexpecting. PredalienXHuman
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, if anyone is kind enough to help me out with a few things, it will be grateful.  
Please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction 

Narrator's P.O.V. 

Somewhere underneath the surface, lay several corpses. One of them was a predator and besides it was a facehugger that was long dead. The predator woke up slowly before sitting up right. Before moving any further, it gripped its chest in pain. In mere seconds, a chest burster emerged from within its bloody chamber. However, this wasn't an ordinary chest burster, this was a predalien. This hybrid would wreck havoc and murder to the population, but for now, it roams around the sewer tunnels, waiting for it prey to come.

/

As the bell rang, all of the students departed from the building and into the streets, meaning summer has begun. As friends hangout and bask in the sun's warmth, one however is different from the rest. He strays away from groups, a lone wolf; never having any friends; not a single girl liking him. Even though it seems he wants to be solitary, he just wants a friend. He walked towards a sewer tunnel and went inside. This was a place where he hung out when there was no school and no one else knew about it. However, once he walked further into the tunnels, he saw several corpses laying around. When getting closer, he saw that it wasn't anything he had seen. The others he was inspecting seemed to have pure black body. He looked around and saw another one that looked different. It had a tan skin, mandibles, and dreadlocks, and besides it what appeared to be spider like animal. When walking closer he saw that there was a hole where its chest was, seeming that it hap been ripped through from the inside. Before inspecting any further, he heard a growl somewhere. He looked around and saw that there was nothing, but he heard it again. He looked around frantically to see where the noise came from. He then stopped when he heard it right behind him. He turned around only to face something that was about 7 feet tall, had a tail consisting of more spikes, mandibles, no eyes, light brown skin with a jet black exoskeleton. Before he could react, it pinned him by the throat against a wall. It raised its tail as it was preparing to strike at the victim before giving a roar. He didn't want to die, but had no other option. His name was Shawn, and he was going to die by a predalien.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this story, I hopped you enjoyed it.  
If anyone can give me ideas for the next chapter based on the genre, it would be helpful  
Thank for reading and please leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, please try to enjoy this chapter.  
If anyone can give out some ideas so I could use them for the 3rd chapter, that would be great.  
Enjoy the story**

* * *

Chapter 2: Unexpected Friendship 

Shawn's P.O.V. 

It raised its tail, preparing to strike at me. I tried to escape, but it had a strong grip on my neck. I hanged my head, preparing for my fate. I was surprised at what happened next. With its free hand, held my chin while lifting it up to face it. Seeming to be staring at me, it moved my head from side-to-side. It stared at me for a while before setting me down on the ground, releasing my neck. I was about to run away when I heard a voice in my head saying," _Please come back_". The voice had a female tone, so I turned around to face her. I then noticed that she had a slender body and a feminine face. "_Please", _she pleaded with sadness_. _I felt that I should be running away, but at the same time, wanted to stay. I gave a thought before making my next response. "I'll come back", with that said, I made my way out of the tunnel.

Walking towards my home, I thought about her. Who is she and why is she here? I gave a shrug before reaching my home. It was about 2 stories tall, it was taller in the middle and symmetrical at both ends with a garage. I walked up to the door, opening it before entering inside. Inside the house, the living room contained a Devon fabric sectional sofa, a VIZO LED TV, and a table at the center. The kitchen was to the left, a couple of rooms to the right, and upstairs where my bed is. I slowly walked upstairs, and to the door before entering. Inside was a DHP x-shaped twin metal loft bunk bed in black (see link at the end of chapter), a bean bag, a drawers, a small TV, and a xbox console. Making my way onto the top, I threw myself on the bed without bothering to change. I thought about her before falling asleep.

/

Next morning... 

I woke up groggily, making my way out of the room and downstairs. I plopped down onto the couch and turned on the TV. I searched through each channel, but stopped at the news channel, curiously at what they had to say. "_Some people report seeing a figure in the suburban and mall. It appeared that it climbed up and entered one of the ventilation shafts. It appeared 30 later coming out the shaft before running away into the suburbs", _the reporter said before I turned off the TV. "It's a good thing I don't live in there", stating and proving my safety. The house was located 17 miles away the city and next to a huge forest, with a lake. Getting up form the couch , I walked towards the kitchen, hoping to find something good. I searched the fridge, hopping to find anything worth eating. Instead, found that most of the meat is gone. "Huh, where did all of the meat go", asking myself before giving a shrug and picked an apple.

Before heading towards the door, I noticed that the window was open. I walked over to it and closed the window, before acting nervous. I walked around the room, hoping that there was no one came in. Before I was about to relax, noticed that one of the rooms was open. I walked over there casually, hoping there was no worry about someone being inside. However, when I looked inside, I was wrong, but a bit relieved. It was only her, but she was wearing a black fedora, gray shirt, black jacket, and blue jeans. Next to her was all of the meat that was once in the fridge, but now belongs to her. Without worry, I shook her shoulder before she woke up. However, the reaction was different due to the fact she got up and grabbed my throat and pinned against the wall, again. She gave a growl before realizing it was me and let go of my neck. "_I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else", _apologizing while she sat on the bed.

"That's okay and wait... how did you know I lived here", asking suspiciously. "_Well, I sort of followed you and came into the house, but realized what I looked like when looking at a mirror", _she explain. "That explains the clothes", I stated. She gave a nod before walking out the room and into the living room. "So, why did you come here", I asked curiously. She stopped immediately when I said that before looking at me. "_Well, I had no where else to go and your the only person who was nice to me", she explained. _I felt a bit guilty that she had no home and was alone. "Well, you could stay here, if you want to", asking nervously. Without hesitation, she gave me a hug. _"Thank you", _she said before sitting on the couch. I sat on the opposite end of the sofa, avoiding her. She noticed and scooted closer to me, but not to close to make me feel uncomfortable. _"So, what now", _she asked. "Hmm... want to play halo", I suggested. _"What's halo",_ asking with a curiously tone. "You'll see", I said before we both went to my room.

_1 hour later... _

_"No fair, you cheated", _she said, feeling frustrated. The score was 12-9, and I was the winner. "I did not cheat, I simply won", I said. She got up from the bean bag and without hesitation, tackled me to the ground. She made an attempt to grab my neck, but I grabbed both of her wrist from doing so. "Stop trying to get my neck", I asked. But when I looked at her, she kind of looked... cute. _"Wait, why am I even thinking of this", _I thought before trying to get her off me. "It was just a game, please calm down", trying to calm her. She gave a thought before getting up and sat on the bean bag. "_Fine, you still cheated",_ she said before giving me a slight poke in the shoulder with her tail. We both made our way down the stairs before laying on the sofa head-to-head. "So, what do you want to do", I asked her. _"I never really thought of it", _she said truly. Before I could answer, the was a knock on the door. I really hope this wasn't about to be a problem.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter, took me some time to update. Please leave some review and continue reading you... fanfictioners, readers... I got nothing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, sorry that it took me time to upload this, I have high school. I'm finally here. Now please enjoy the story**

* * *

Chapter 2: Unexpected Meetings 

Shawn's P.O.V. 

Someone was at the door, making me worry for her safety. "Quick, you have to...hide", I said before realizing she was already gone. I gave a sigh before walking over to the door and opening it. I then faced my best friend, Alex. "Hey man, what have you been doing", I asked. "I had nothing to do so I decided to hang out with my best friend", he said. We both sat down on the sofa before he said," Have you heard of the robbery on the news". "Yeah, I just saw that a while ago", I replied. I was thinking of where she could've gone, until I looked up. She was hanging on the ceiling using her tail to anchor her to it. "Hey, what are you looking at", he asked before looking up. Before I could react, he started to freak out before running out the door

. I looked up at her with a _"really" _look. Before she could say anything, the area where she placed her tail broke, making her fall. I quickly caught her before making an impact onto the ground. _"Thank you"_, she said before getting up and offering a hand, which I accepted. Once I got up, we both sat on the couch head-to-head. "You're welcome... what your name is", I asked. _"Oh, my name is remora", she replied. _

"Hmm... do you have a weak spot", I asked. _"I do not have any weak spots, but could try", _she suggested. I thought for a while before coming up with an idea. I placed my thumb behind her neck before rubbing in circles. She then started to purr, a soft, sweet, purr. As I continued to rub her neck, she started to get closer. As I took a glance of her, she actually looked... beautiful. As she kept on purring, the closer she was to me. Before long, I removed my hand from her neck, allowing her to sit up. She then looked at me with a smile.

"_Oh, I almost forgot, my family is come here to visit", _she said. "Wait,_ family",_ I said surprised. "_Yep, I'm going to in my room to get something, be right back", _she said before disappearing into the room_. _As she went into the room, someone was knocking on the door. I got up and opened to see who it was.

I was then tackled down unto the floor before being pinned down. As I looked up to see who the intruder was, resembling the corpse back at the sewer tunnels, except it was a girl. She wore a helmet, long dreadlocks reaching below her shoulders, light tan skin, armor covering her upper torso, netting covering her waist and legs, and a bladed gauntlet, which was pointed at my neck. She then lowered the gauntlet before grabbing my chin and turning it side-to-side. She gave a purr before disappearing.

I quickly got up and sat on the couch as remora came over to me. "_Sorry that I took me a while, but I finally found it", _she said before handing me a tube filled with a glowing blue liquid. "Thanks", I said before setting the tube besides me. I then heard a knock at the back door. "_They're here", _she exclaimed. I do not want to die from her family.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story. **

**If you have any request you would like to give, PM me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, sorry that it took a while for this chapter to be updated. No mean for this to continue, just read the chapter**

* * *

Chapter 3: Family and Enemy 

Remora's P.O.V. 

As I opened the door, my family came through the door, except for my father who had to stay outside. They walked towards the living room before spotting Shawn. They were about to attack him when I stood between them. _"What is the meaning sister", _one of my kin asked. _"You will not harm him, none of you", _I said before looking at Shawn, then back at them. _"Why", _my brother asked who stepped up. "_He has not caused any harm to me", _I stated. He gave a thought before saying," _Fine, he can live", _before viewing the room. I gave a smile before looking at a confused friend. _"I'll introduce you to my family", _I said before looking at each of them. _"The two over there are my brothers, slash and blade, they're both drone xenomorphs", _pointing towards the pair roaming around the house. _"The one at the kitchen is my sister, flora, who is a warrior xenomorph", _pointing to her who was watching Shawn with curiosity and worry. "_Last but not least, my father, Rennin, a praetorian", _walking towards the outside.

Shawn's P.O.V. 

As I looked outside, I saw the towering xenomorph who stood about 14 or 15 feet tall. "And what is a praetorian exactly", I asked in a slightly scared tone._ "He's a guard to my mother, the queen", _she explained_._ Her father looked down at me before hissing. Remora then hissed at her father before both looking at each other. I was about to walk away before she wrapped her tail around my waist. It took a while before the father gave a screech and the rest of the family left towards the woods. Before the praetorian walked away, he said_," Hurt my daughter and you will see the last of your death". _

We both walked back inside and sat on the couch before I said," Your father seems protective". She gave a nod before scooting closer to me. Before I could say anything, the intruder tackled remora to the ground before fighting. She then extracted the blades from her wrist gauntlet as remora gave a hiss_. "Will both of you just STOP",_ I shouted, making them stare at me._ "She tackled me", _she stated. The intruder gave a growl before sitting on the couch. Before anyone could react, there was a blackout. I then felt someone pull me towards the couch before lying next to me. It was a while before the lights came back on and to see what happened. The intruder was cuddled next to me while remora had an angry look on her face. Once again, another black out occurred. When the lights came back, both girls were fighting each other, not noticing the door being opened.

Before I could say anything, I heard a gasp. Everyone stopped at looked at where it came from. Standing at the entrance was my 15 year old sister, Samantha. "I could explain", I said in an uncertain voice. She then fainted onto the ground before being dragged to the couch_. "Who is she", _remora asked. "She's my sister, she visits me each week", I explained. "So, who is she", I asked, pointing towards her attacker. _"She's a predator, a hunter who kills species for games", _she explained with hatred. "She doesn't look so bad", I said. "_She collects skulls as trophies", _she stated.

Before I could say anything, Samantha was waking up before looking me, then them. "Explain, now", she ordered. I began to explain to her what happened, leaving out a few parts before finishing. "Ha-ha, you've become a babe magnet of extraterrestrial life forms", she exclaimed while laughing. "Okay, you had your stay, now go back", I said before she walked out the door laughing. As I turned around, both of them stifled laughs. "Alright, goodnight", I said before going into my room. I changed into black lounge pants and a grey sleeveless shirt before plopping on the bed. I then thought of what my sister said before falling asleep.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Next day... 

As I slowly woke up from my sleep, I felt warmth radiating in front of me. Once I opened my eyes, I saw the predator was cuddling me in sleep, without her mask. I then shook her shoulder before she woke up. She gave a purr of joy before I got off the bed. "What are you doing in my bed", I asked. "I didn't want to be next to that abomination, so I slept with you", she said in a pleased tone. "Just don't be in my... Did you just talk", I asked. "I did, you think I don't talk", she asked. I gave a nod before she sighed. "I thought so", she said before walking out, but stopped at the entrance. "By the way, names Solara", she said before walking downstairs. This was going to be a long day for me.

* * *

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. It might take me time before updating the next one. Please leave some review, it would be grateful. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, once again, sorry for the delay. I was assisted by Midnight prince, so most of the credit belongs to her. Enough with this, time for the story.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Truth or Dare 

Shawn's P.O.V. 

I walked down the stairs and towards the couch, still in my lounge clothes. I plopped down onto the couch before turning the TV and on the news channel. _"Breaking news, five animals have been seen hanged and skinned in the forest, witnesses are shocked on who would do this",_ explained the reporter before turning off the TV. "This may not be a surprise", I said to myself. "What is", remora asked, making me jump. "Don't do that", I asked. "Okay...you seen Solara", she asked. "I haven't seen her", I stated. "I'm going out to find clothes for her, see you later", she said before going out the back door. Once she left, Solara appeared next to the couch. "Did she leave", she asked. I gave a nod before she sat on the couch. She looked at me before scooting closer. "What are you doing", I asked in an uncertain voice as she continued to get closer before being at my side. She removed her mask before taking a glance at me. She then started to move towards me, ready to kiss me. Before she could react, I ran up the stairs and into the room before locking it. I leaned against the door, trying to see if she was there. "I'm behind you", she said before I jumped at the surprise. "Don't do that", I asked. She shrugged before eyeing the Xbox. "What is that", she asked in curiosity. "You'll see", I said before turning the console on.

30 minutes later... 

"No fair, you cheated', Solara said. The score was 40 to 23, I won yet again. "Not my fault you were a noob", I said. Without warning, she tackled me outside of my room and pinned me down. She then inched closer to me, preparing for the incoming kiss. Before she could do so, the door opened to reveal remora. With this distraction, I got up and headed towards the couch. Both girls then entered remora's room, meaning I had time to relax.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It's been 20 minutes before remora stepped out of the room. "So, what happened", I asked her. "There were some... issues, but she dressed", she said. I looked around the room, hoping to find something interesting, and then an idea formed. "Truth or dare", I said. "What", she asked. "It's a game that you have to answer to either a truth or dare", I explained. "Okay, truth", she said.

"Do you find yourself different from the rest of your family"?

_"What do you think, I'm a hybrid" _

"Oh, sorry"

_"My turn, truth or dare" _

"Truth"

_"Are you single?"_

"Yes, why"

_"Nothing, your turn" _

"Truth or dare"

_"Dare" _

"I dare you to balance on your tail"

She got up and jumped before using her tail to balance, which ended in her falling. I quickly caught her before she could fall.

_"That failed, truth or dare" _

"Truth"

"_Do you find a liking in someone?_"

"Not at the time, but I'm looking towards it. Truth or dare"

_"Truth" _

"If you loved the person you had interest in, would you kiss that person"

_"Umm...yes" _

I saw a light blush appear on her cheeks before she turned around. "So, what now", she asked. "Hmm... how about if we just relax", I suggested. She nodded before sunk down into the couch. "So, have you liked anyone", I asked. _"I have no relationships at the time, but looking forward to it",_ she answered nervously. She looked at me before looking away with a blush. "Hey, what's up with you blushing", I asked in curiosity. "Nothing", she said before going towards her room. "I am never going to understand girls", I said to myself before going to my room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this story. Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to write a longer chapter around my usual thousand words**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good evening everyone, welcome to this chapter. Once again, sorry for not updating, I had school and delays. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Back Stories & Who's 

Shawn's P.O.V. 

I called the girls over to the main room so I can say something to them. As they both sat down beside me, I asked," Can you explain your back stories on how you got here"? "I want to know on how you both got here, I'm just curious", I explained. Solara looked angry while remora had a scared look. Before I could choose who would go first, remora said," I'll go first". "Go ahead, we're listening", I insisted. She calmed down before starting to make her speech.

_"I traveled here with my brother, bylo, in search of a hunt. We were about to enter the atmosphere, but we were shot down by bad bloods, causing us to separate from each other. While I was hunting for bad bloods and searching for my brother, there were rumors of xenomorphs in the area. As I continued my trek, I stumbled across my long dead brother, whose chest was burst opened"_. She gave a growl towards remora before continuing. _"At that moment, I vowed to have revenge on the one whom bursted from him_", she said before finishing.

I looked towards remora, which had a look of shock before turning into a worried look. "I guess it's my turn", she asked, giving a nod to her question. She took a while before starting.

_"I was created from scientist who wanted to see how I did in captivity. While I was stuck in the facility, my mother, the queen, told me to escape because the humans were cruel to our kind. I escaped the facility by killing everyone who had gotten in my way. As I grew older, I learned to adapt to the environments and taught of the humans as cruel species. I then met my family long after I've fully grown and taught me. I then wandered around until I found a sewer system, which is where I found you." _

"Well, I know that you weren't the one who popped opened my brother", Solara said angrily. "Hey, at least she didn't kill you", I said. _"So, what now", _remora asked. I thought for a while before having an idea, in which I would win. "How about we play the Xbox", I suggested before we went upstairs to my room.

30 minutes later... 

"Yes, I'm the supreme champion", I said in victory. The score was 30-25, I have won yet again. "_No fair, you always win", _remora said. Solara had a look of anger on her face before emitting a low growl towards me. "Not my fault that I'm just a great winner then both of you", I bragged. Both of them pouted, which I found adorable before I heard a growl coming from me. "Has anyone eaten", I asked. Both of them gave a nod of meaning "_No, we haven't eaten". _"Alright, I'll go order Chinese", I said before heading outside.

Remora's P.O.V. 

Once he left, we had nothing else to do but wait. "_So, what now", _I asked Solara. She gave a shrug before heading down stairs. We both plopped down onto the couch before turning on the tv. We scrolled through each channel before stopping at one that was interesting. "_Doctor Who, what kind of a show is this", I asked her. _She gave a shrug before we watched it.

Shawn's P.O.V. 

_45 minutes later... _

It took me a while to get back home, considering the drive through was packed and they were slow. As I continued to frustrate over the matter, I opened the door before walking inside. I set down the take-out on the table before taking a seat. Before I could relax, there was distant sobbing in the living room. I peeked at the room before seeing both girls lightly cry. I walked over to them before saying," Why are you crying". They both jumped in surprise before Solara swung a punch at me. I held my forehead in pain before looking at them. "I'm sorry, are you alright", she asked while examining me for injuries, and none were visible. "I'm fine, but what were you crying about", I asked once more. "We were watching a show, and one of the scenes made us cry", she explained. She then returned to the TV before I joined in on what they were watching.

_1 hour later... _

After the TV was turned off, I looked at both girls to see that they were confused, shocked, and amazed. "_That was Fantastic", _remora said. Solara nodded in agreement before heading to the take-out. "Well I have to Doctor who fans", I said. Remora gave a shrug before giving a yawn. "_I'm heading to sleep, good night",_ she said before heading to her room. I felt tired, so I went upstairs and plopped down onto the bed. I thought about something for a while before falling asleep.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Next morning... _

I woke up to feel warmth radiating from in front of me, so I opened my eyes to see Solara cuddling me in her sleep, _again._ I got up from the bed and shook her shoulder. It took a while before she woke up and stood up. She was wearing a gray sleeveless shirt with light gray lounge pants and was barefooted. She removed a couple of strands of her dreadlocks away before looking at me. "Why are you in my bed again", I asked in an irritated voice. "I felt so comfortable sleeping with you last time, so I did it once more", she said in a calmed and pleased voice. "It's not right for you to just do that whenever you want", I told her. "Does it really matter that badly", she whined. I gave a nod before she had serious face. "Fine, then where should I sleep then", she asked. "At the end of the hallway, it's a huge room, you could use that", I suggested. "Fine, I'll sleep their", she said before walking towards me. "But I will do it once more", she said before leaving. "I have got to get away from her", I suggested before going on the bed.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this. If you have any complaints or request, please PM me. **

**I'll see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, and skipping to my sayings, Enjoy the story or a face hugger will rape you when you asleep.**

* * *

Shawn's P.O.V. 

Inside the Dream... 

_I woke up from my sleep before sitting up in bed. I looked around and saw that everything seemed to be the same. I was about to fall asleep when there was tiny screaming nearby. I got up my bed and followed where the noise came from, which lead me to the downstairs room. I looked around the room, trying to figure out where it was, until I looked towards the living room. On top of the couch was a chibi remora and Solara, seeming to be fighting over something. When walking closer, I realized that they were fighting over a miniature me struggling to break free from their grips. Before anyone of them could react, a chibi female praetorian came and grabbed mini-me away, leaving the girls to cry over what they lost. I then looked over to the praetorian who was continuously kissing and cuddling me. "Poor little me, I'm going to help him", I said before picking up the praetorian and putting her in a 2 ft. box. I then picked up mini-me and placed him between the crying girls. Once they took notice, big smiles covered their faces before they hugged him and placed a kiss on both of his cheeks. "Poor little me, being surrounded by female aliens", I said before chuckling. _

_/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/ _

Dream over... 

I woke up suddenly from my dream, looking around my room. "I have no idea how that happened, but I found that adorable", I said to myself before getting up from my bed and grabbed a sketchbook and a pencil before drawing my ideas. It took a while before drawing out what came from my dream. I had sketched the chibi remora, Solara, female praetorian, and me standing beside each other, all three of them stared at me with loveful faces as I stared at each one confusingly. I placed the sketchbook on my bed before getting up to take a shower.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

I stepped out of the shower wearing a gray sleeveless shirt with a black streak across the front, blue jeans and gray converse. I was about to walk out of my room before discovering a note on the floor besides the door. I slowly picked up the note before reading the note.

_"Dear Shawn"_

_"Even though you might never know who has written this letter, the fact of my love towards you is real. _

_"I have loved you since we have first met each other." _

_"Oh how I lust the feeling of us being together for the rest of days." _

_"My heart aches for you, hoping that you would return that love." _

_"Now I wait, waiting for you to realize the love that you have towards me." _

_"Love, Unknown admirer" _

In disbelief of what was read, re-reading it to make sure I've read it correctly. "Someone actually loves me", I said in disbelief. There was a knock on the door, so I placed the note underneath the pillow before opening it. "Hey remora, why are you here", I asked. "Just_ making sure you were alright, you were in here for a while", _she stated. "Sorry, just had some things to take care of", I said. "_Okay, I'm going downstairs to eat_", she said before leaving. "Hm, I dreamt of a female praetorian, I wonder what that means", I said before giving a shrug and walked down stairs.

As I made my way down, I saw Solara cleaning skulls in the kitchen, with a couple of animal carcasses. "Why do you skin animals in the kitchen", I asked her. "Why are you just watching me do it", she asked. "Touché", I said before walking towards the couch. Before I could sit on the couch, remora tackled me to the ground with laughter. "Was there a reason on why you did that", I asked her. "_I got bored, so I tackled you",_ she said while she giggled. I chuckled at her response before getting up.

"I had a weird dream last night", I told her. "Really, what was it", she asked. "You, solara, me, and a female praetorian were chibis", I replied. "_What's a chibi_", she asked confusingly. "It's a miniature and cute version of someone or something", I explained. "Oh, did I look cute", she asked. I felt my face heat up a little by her question. "Um...y-yes", I replied. She smiled at this while my face still felt warm. "_Wait...why did you dream of a female praetorian_", she asked suspiciously. "I honestly I have no idea why", I answered.

I sat on the couch, and just as I did, she started poking me with her tail. "_Why did you dream of me and solara_", she asked curiously. I shrugged, but she then thought for a while before saying," _You like us don't you_". I was drinking a cup of water when she said that, making me spray it away from her. "W-what", I said. "_Admit it lover boy, you love us_", she stated while holding a smirk. "I did not think of both of you like that", I stated in disbelief. "_Whatever you say lover boy_", she said before sitting on the couch and leaned on my chest.

"Why are you on my chest", I asked her. "Because I find it comfortable to rest on", she said before nuzzling my chest. I made no attempt in removing her, instead, I let her rest on me. "Fine, just once", I said. She smiled before resting with ease. I'm not sure why I let her, but it just seemed...right. I looked at her and saw that she was at rest, feeling her heart beat against me. I smiled before resting my head on top of hers. I enjoyed this moment of piece and comfort with her, to notice that I have finally relaxed. I would have enjoyed this moment longer if solara hadn't walk to us.

"Well, well, well, I see you're cuddling up with her", she said with a tone of annoyance and jealousy. Remora immediately sat up right with a blush on her face, embarrassed by solara's remark. "I'll leave both of you alone", she said before walking away. We both looked at each other before giving a blush of embarrassment. "_Well, I'll see you later, bye_", she said before going to her room. I once again fell into the loneliness of the room. I got up from the couch I made my way towards the room slowly. I opened my room and went inside before laying onto the bed.

"I felt at ease when I was with remora, but now that I'm not with her, I'm once again in the void of solitude", I said to myself," Why do I feel such loneliness without her". I picked up my sketchbook and started to draw what I was feeling. I went deep into my mind that I never noticed what I drew. I drew myself out of my mind and looked at what I drew. I drew a chibi me holding a small broken heart as chibi remora walked away behind him, halfway of closing the door. I looked at this drawing, in disbelief of what I have drawn. "Why have I drawn this, what emotion is my drawing focusing on", I asked myself in confusion," What do I feel for her". I laid my sketchbook on the bed, my head filled with question on why I drew this, why I feel towards her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story. Please leave some reviews, it would be grateful for me. And midnight prince, if you're reading this, this was for you. Come back next time for the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, sorry for the delay for this, had school. Now that I'm here, Onward to the story, or you will be stabbed through the head by a queen.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Halloween and Visits

Shawn's P.O.V.

Me and remora sat on the couch as night fell, then solora came through the door looking frustrated. She came up to me and extended her blades to my neck. " Why are there oomans wearing costumes", she asked. "Cause it's Halloween and why are you mad", I asked in confusion. "Because one of them just poured a bucket of water over my head", she said irritated. "Halloween is a holiday when children dress up in costumes and get candy", I explained," Also, the Halloween saying is," Trick or treat".

After she heard the last part, she went towards the kitchen and rummage through the carcasses in the fridge. Remora and I both shrugged in confusion before she came back holding a bear skull that still had bits of hair and meat with blood dripping. She then went outside before she was out of sight. It took a while before we heard screaming and a roar. We both laughed at solora's trick she played. "Something tells me I'm going to enjoy this night", I said with a chuckle. "_Same here", she said before she stopped laughing. "So, what now",_ she asked in confusion. "Want to watch the _Corpse Bride"_ I suggested. "_What's that",_ she asked. "You'll see", I said before I put in the disc.

_1 hour later... _

After the movie was over, I looked over to remora had a look of sadness on her face. "_That is just sad, why did she have to go"_, she said with a sad tone. "Just relax, it's just a movie", I said trying to calm her. "_Okay",_she said before nuzzling my shoulder. I thought of what we were going to do before having an idea. I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen to look for something. When I found it, I picked up the bag and walked back to the couch before handing it to her. "_What's this", _she asked in curiosity.

As she opened the bag, various pieces of yellow, orange, and white stripped pieces of candy that it contained. "_What is this", _she asked in confusion. "Candy corn, it's my favorite, though no ones seems to like it", I explained. She picked a piece up and examined it before placing it in her mouth. She chewed it for a while before a smiled crept on her face. "_They're good, I don't get why people dislike this",_ she stated as she grab a handful and turned around. I was curious to see why she did this. When she faced me, she opened her mouth to show candy corn teeth. I couldn't help but laugh with joy at this action. "_I never seen you laugh like this", _she said as she started to chew the treats off her teeth.

Before I could answer her question, solara came back holding 2 sacks full of candy. "Alright, how many kids you scare", I asked while amazed what she brought. "I scared about 30 kids, and which they dropped the treats", she said before dropping the bags next to the couch. "You're a pro at this, I'm amazed", I said before giving her a pat on the pat. She showed a light blush on her cheek before she sat on the couch.

Before anyone could react, someone broke through the window. As I looked towards the window, a male predator stood wearing pure black armor and held a combat staff. Solara stood in front of the intruder with her wrist blades. Before both of them could fight each other, both looked at each other as if they were looking for something. Remora and I were confused as they both hugged each other.

"Can you explain this", I asked her. "He's was my best friend since we were pups", solara explained as she continued hugging him. "Do you think of him as anything more", I asked. "Why ask", she said in confusion. "Because it seems you both enjoy a _long _time hugging each other", I stated with a chuckle. Once it mentioned, both of them separated quickly with a blush appearing on their faces. Her friend then saw remora and about to attack to before solara stopped him. "It's okay, she's with me", she stated before calming him down. After she calmed him down, he went towards one of the various rooms before going inside.

I looked towards solara who had a look of happiness on her face. "Okay, what do you want", I asked. "Can he stay, please", she begged," He's my best friend". "Alright, he can stay, but you're watching him", I said. She purred in happiness before going upstairs to her room. I looked to where he was and saw that he glared at me before closing the door.

"We should probably get some sleep", I said to remora. "_You're probably right",_ she said before going to her room," Good night". I went upstairs and entered my room before I laid myself on the bed. I thought of a few things before falling asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this story. Please leave some reviews, it would be grateful. I will see you next time on the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone, sorry it took me a while to upload this chapter. This chapter was done by ubitroon. Please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

I woke up alone in my room; at least I slept peacefully tonight. I wasn't going to do much today and I had to try to plan out something for my day. I slowly made my way downstairs and noticed that Remora and Solara were sitting on the couch. I looked up towards the television and noticed that they were watching doctor who, I must have gotten them addicted. I was wondering where Solara's friend was but gave up after looking around the lounge room.

I made my way into the kitchen and grabbed some stuff out to make a sandwich, it was only simple but it made a good breakfast. I grabbed the sandwich and started heading back towards the lounge room, the first thing that I noticed was that Remora and Solara were now sitting on opposite sides of the couch and had their arms crossed. I was a little bit confused as to what was happening but dismissed the thought as I took a seat in between them.

The T.V. show was almost done and I had finished my sandwich, I went to ask Solara where her friend was but a large crashing sound came from upstairs. I stood up and slowly started walking towards the staircase, trying to figure out what could have made the noise. I felt like I nearly had a heart attack when Solara's friend jumped out from behind a corner. Everyone started pointing and laughing at me and I could feel my cheeks flush red in embarrassment. "Ok, ok you got me" I admitted as I slowly made my way back towards the couch.

"By the way I never got your name" I stated, gesturing to Solara's friend. "Oh yeah, sorry, my name's Death" I sat down and leaned back against the back of the couch "So what's everyone up to today?" I asked "Because I'm not really doing anything today and I just like to know what everyone is up to". "I'm planning on going hunting today, I like to keep active" Death said while walking towards the front door.

"Ok, what is everyone else doing today? Solara?" I asked looking towards Solara. "I wasn't planning on doing anything today actually, I was just going to stay here, maybe watch some television" she replied to me. "Ok that does fine, just try not to scare anyone" I told her. "Remora?" I asked as Solara stood up and made her way towards the kitchen. "I wasn't planning on doing anything else either today, maybe I could help you with something?" she suggested as Solara began rummaging through some cupboards.

"Maybe, but I still haven't figured out what I'm doing today" I told Remora "But you could help me think of something if you want, maybe we could play the Xbox for a bit?" I finished. Remora just sighed and tilted her head downwards a bit. I didn't think that she was really up for playing the Xbox; after all I always beat her.

After a few more minutes of talking about how Remora was a more skilled fighter then Solara (I knew this was going to cause an argument so I tried to stay out of it), and what I assumed was Solara destroying the kitchen, started to wonder what Solara was doing. My suspicions were relieved when a blue plasma ball went flying past me and just missed Remora's head. I quickly got to my feet and asked what Solara was doing, she told me that she could prove that she was a better fighter then Remora and fired another plasma bullet. I quickly started moving towards the door telling them that I was going to be at my family's house. After all I didn't want to get caught in the middle of this fight.

3rd Person View, Back at the House

Remora hissed and threw a coffee table at Solara but got shot in mid-air. The blue plasma ball hit her in the shoulder and she cried out in pain. Remora was dodging Solara's bullets and trying to hit her with her tail but Solara was quick enough to dodge them. Remora jumped down off the roof and knocked Solara to the floor, and pulled her gun off her shoulder.

The inside of the house was now covered with scorch marks and it looked like all of the walls were about to fall down. Solara extended her wrist blades and swiped them towards Remora, who quickly jumped back avoiding them. Solara got to her feet and started running towards Remora who was also running. They collided with each other and fell to the ground, wrestling for supremacy. Remora hit Solara in the side of the head earning a loud roar of pain, Solara hit Remora in the knee with an elbow to try and get her to move.

It worked as Remora yelped in surprise and fell to the side, onto the floor. Solara was winning the fight now but Remora wasn't about to give up. Remora quickly got to her feet and jumped up onto the roof. She started plunging her tail downwards, trying to hit Solara but was surprised when Solara grabbed her tail and pulled her off the roof.

After about six more hours of fighting both of them lay in the middle of the now destroyed room panting, out of breath. They had been fighting their hardest and had lost track of time, they didn't even realize that it was now evening. They both agreed that it was a tie and decided to go and find something to watch on the television. They sat down on the couch and started flicking through the channels trying to find something good to watch. Solara stopped on Deadliest Warrior and they both began watching with amusement.

A car pulled up out the front of the house and thirty seconds later Shawn stepped in the front door, shocked with what he was seeing. Death joined him shortly, a large deer that was slung over his shoulder was now on the floor as both Shawn and Death just stared at the destroyed room with their mouths open. Remora and Solara were now covered in bruises and the house was almost falling apart.

Shawn couldn't believe that after seeing his family for a few hours he would come back to a miniature war zone inside his house. Shawn went to sit down on the couch and Solara got up and gave Death a hug. Shawn and Remora both teased Solar and Death a bit for the hug and Remora and Death both blushed in embarrassment. They all sat down together on the couch and started watching Deadliest Warrior.

* * *

**Thank you for taking your time for reading this. Please leave some reviews. All the credit belongs to obitroon**


End file.
